Nintendogs + Cats
Nintendogs + Cats is a Nintendogs game for the Nintendo 3DS. As the name suggests, this iteration features both different breeds of dogs and cats. It has much of the same style of gameplay as the other Nintendogs while having new features. Nintendo released the game on March 27, 2011 in North America as a launch title for the 3DS. It includes facial PIE recognition technology, such as a dog being able to reconize its owner. There are three different versions of the game which includes French Bulldog, Toy Poodle and Golden Retriever (Shiba Inu in Japan). A bundle with the Coral Pink 3DS was released in the UK on the 18th of November, 2011. New and Improved Features Graphics The game naturally has improved graphics. This time, your dogs and cats can have life-like graphics, actually looking furry and having expressive eyes! Environments in this game no longer have the white border that the DS Nintendogs games had, giving them a more full appearance. Even simple items like food or toys have a more life-like appearance. StreetPass Function The built-in StreetPass application on the system lets you share game data, along with Miis. When on a walk, anyone you have shared game data with will appear on walks with one of their dogs. (Note: The game cartrige is not needed to be in the system to use the StreetPass functionality) SpotPass Function With the SpotPass application, your Nintendo 3DS will connect to a nearby Internet source to check for updates and downloadable content released by Nintendo. When SpotPass is activated for Nintendogs + Cats, you will occasionally receive downloadable content, often in the form of new neighbors who will bring a puppy (or a kitten) and give you an item. For example, if you are playing Nintendogs + cats on or around Presidents' day, you may find Abraham Lincoln on a walk with his dog, Fido. In-Game Camera Because the Nintendo 3DS has an SD card, Nintendogs + Cats has a camera function that makes use of the SD card. While playing the game, you can tap the camera icon on the touchscreen or press either the left shoulder button or the right shoulder button to take a "photo" of whatever is being displayed on the top screen. These "photos" will be stored on the SD card, which allows for players to transfer the "photos" onto their computer. Pedometer The player can choose to walk their dog in Pedometer mode, which allows them to close their 3DS, place it in their pocket, and start walking. As they walk or run, the 3DS's internal pedometer keeps track of the number of steps they take. Afterward, the player can open their 3DS, and their dog will bring them a gift. The more steps that are taken, the more rare and valuable the gift that they find, and the happier their dog will be. (If you feel too lazy to walk, you can shake your 3DS, though this may harm your 3DS's inner components.) (A list of items that can be found and the steps required is on the Pedometer page.) Breeds The game now has cats. You can't do much with them, but you can play with them at home. Sometimes, if you leave the game running without interacting with the pets, a kitten will go out through your home's back door and return with a present.But you can only get a present of your kitten if you leave your 3Ds on for 30 minutes without doing a thing. Not even clicking supplies. They even have access to areas of the house that the dogs do not. There are 3 types of cats available: Standard, Oriental, and Longhair. Owner Points Nintendogs + Cats also has brand new dog breeds below. There are a total of 27 dog breeds in the game, each version starts with 9 breeds. All breeds can be obtained in any version with Owner Points, playing a certain number of days, or by meeting them via StreetPass. RoboPups You can get RoboPups which are all different colours. But you can't just see them in the kennel! You need to unlock a voucher in the second hand shop, but you can't just get the voucher. You must have over 11,000 owner points or play Nintendogs + Cats 35 times in a row. Post photos on the gallery if you would like to see more about Robopups. Any version of N+C can have Robopups. What type of Versions are there to get? You can get French Bulldog Version, Toy Poodle version, Shiba Inu Version (Japanese only) and Golden Retriever Version The Breeds in Bold are new breeds and were not available in the original Nintendogs games. A robotic version of a dog, RoboPup, is also available after meeting certain criteria. 'Shops' The Shops have been given a new look, new names, and more items. Pet Supply a.k.a. BARC The BARC shop sells items such as food and toys for your cats and dogs, but they don't sell collars here anymore. If you get more Owner Points, they will sell more items and even more kinds of food, discs, and even lures! The BARC shop sometimes appears on walks with each route's BARC having items that the other BARCs do not. Secondhand Shop a.k.a. Mr. Recycle It is exactly the same as the Secondhand Shop from the DS version Nintendogs but with a brand new feature: You can exchange materials you find in walks (Leather, metal, rubber, plastic, and stardust) for items such as the Telephone Record, LCD TV, RoboPup Voucher, and much more. Kennel The kennel sells cats and dogs that come in different colors. When you select a breed, you are given a list of colors or patterns, and there is now a "Surprise me!" option. Not only does "Surprise me!" bring up puppies or kittens of the breed you've chosen in random color/pattern selections, it may bring up an oddly colored/patterned puppy or kitten that you can only find via the "Surprise me!" option. For example: A pink Oriental kitten, a black-and-brown Siberian Husky, or a Beagle-patterned Boxer. The unusual color that most of the dog breeds have in common is pure white and pure black for some breeds. Accessories a.k.a. Coletta This is a brand new shop that sells hats, collars, glasses, scarves, masks, and even bows for your dog or cat. Interior Decorator a.k.a. Modo Home It is exactly the same as the shop from the last game, but it also sells furniture that you can store in your supplies and place in four of the corners of your home. Your pets will even interact with the furniture. They will sit and lay on couches and chairs, huddle around heaters for warmth, stare at TVs and fish tanks, and kittens can interact with shelves, tables, cat towers, and a piano. Modo Home only features new home remodels - none of the old ones from the DS games. Pet Hotel a.k.a. Altesse It is same as the Dog Hotel in the last game, but now it stores cats and only holds up 3 pets in care, which means that you can now own up to six pets at one time. Cafe Petrov This is a "shop" that is accessible only on walks on the Downtown Route. When you enter it, you are prompted to purchase a meal for your dog that consists of some food and a drink. After you buy the meal, your puppy can roam the cafe and play. If you entered the cafe on your own, then there will be a Longhair Pointed kitten, named Precious, for your puppy to play with. If a neighbor whose dog has become good friends with yours invites you to the cafe, then the kitten won't be there but the neighbor's puppy will. Watching after your Nintendogs and cats everyday is very important, as these animals are just like real ones, You have to get onto your 3DS everyday to feed, play, and walk them! Tournaments There are three types of contests in which you and your dog can enter: Disc Competition, Obedience Trial (on an AR card), and Lure Coursing (which replaces the Agility Trial in the original Nintendogs games for DS). Category:Games Category:Nintendogs + Cats Category:Nintendogs